Holli Would
Holli Would is a former club dancer, turned dimension-hopping agent of Mok Swagger. She first appears as the main villain of the animated/live-action film, Cool World. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains An Unhappy Employ Holli Would is originally employed by Carface and Cat R. Waul, as a dancer for their nightclub. However, Holli quickly tires of her job, saying she will not dance for "animals", angering Carface and Cat R. Waul. Fearing for her safety, Holli visits Emperor Zurg at his tower. Here, she convinces Zurg to let her travel to a differant dimension for protection. Holli is then sent into the Live Action Universe, where her presence is quickly noticed by the Toon Patrol. Not taking kindly to dimension hoppers, the Patrol pursues her throughout the city, eventually cornering her. Luckily for her, Holli finds a portal back to the hand-drawn Universe and escapes, not before knocking the Toon Patrol into a vat of acid. Working Under Mok Back in her original dimension, Holli is recruited by Mok Swagger for a crucial part in his master plan, as well as her sexual services, as Mok states that "All work and no play makes Mok a dull boy." Mok then has Professor Screweyes complete a machine that would return Holli to the Live Action Universe. There, she would plant a transceiver that would summon a powerful demon into the Hand Drawn Universe, where Mok would use it for world domination. As Mok opens the portal, Captain Hook spots them from afar, following Holli back into the Live Action Universe. Here, she plants the transceiver on top of a skyscraper, and it begins to absorb the negative engergies of the demon. As the transceiver begins to work, Captain Hook arrives. Realizing Holli's intent, Hook shoots the transceiver, causing it to become haywire. The force of the transceiver is enough to suck Holli in along with the demon energy, sending her off to an unknown dimension. Disney VS Non Disney Villains Part 2 Returning Home Mok, along with his new ally Forte, manages to return Holli to the Hand Drawn Universe, as well as bringing Professor Screweyes back to life. After reuniting, Mok begins to tell his allies about his new master plan, to use the Lament Configuration to grant him the power to take over the Underworld. Celebration Holli later appears during Mok's musical number as he emerges victorious over Dr. Facilier. She takes part in the celebration, using her sexy moves, (no doubt to please Mok) as Mok uses the Lament Configuration to summon the Homunculi. As Mok's unnoficial lover, it could be implied that she is now queen of the underworld. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Part Three Death With Mok having acquired new allies, Holli wants to make clear a few points to Lust, especially the fact that Mok is hers. However, Lust doesn't take kindly to Holli's insults, and butchers her as Mok watches with maniacal glee. Non Disney Villains Tournament Sex and Stealing Holli Would is performing at a strip club when she meets Kent Mansley. Deducing that Mansley is a spy, Holli Would succesfully seduces him. While Mansley is distracted, she steals his secret documents and replaces them with a piece of wood that says "Hog Hug" - referencing both Mansley's nature and the love-making. Every Monster's FavoriteCategory:Villains Holli Would takes up residence with the Homunculus, Greed. A former lover of hers, Thrax, arrives, intent upon killing her. Greed intercedes, and the two embark upon a fight to the death. Would departs in the middle of the fight, not caring about who wins. Way Worse than a Hang Nail When Greed mysteriously disappears, Would gives no second thoughts to the matter. A complication occurs when Kent Mansley returns, making inquiries about Greed. Would mocks Mansley, claiming that he is only interested in the sex. Mansley proves his seriousness in an act of brutal torture, jamming Would's fingernails into a vice and snapping them off of her finger, completely. Would screams, giving up everything she knows. Blood Lust Wounded after her encounter with Mansley, Holli Would happens upon Myotismon. The vampire pities Holli and turns her into a vampire, having been impressed by her lust for vengeance. The newly empowered Holli Would seduces Jan Valentine, recruiting him to help her take Mansley down. She has the vampire attack the Baroness, in order that Kent Mansley's boss, Cobra Commander, might not get the materials he requires. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Holli Would is summoned by Carmine Falcone in his household, along with several other criminal businessemen, to discuss about the state of the war, the ensuing chaos, and the action they must take to retaliate. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:1992 introductions Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Judge Doom Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Ralph Bakshi's Villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Mok's Alliance in Villains War Category:Living characters Category:Sexy villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Carmine Falcone Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Paramount Characters